


The One With The Confessions

by polverine



Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week, Blackinnon Week 2020, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Sirius and Marlene each tell their friends about the kiss.Blackinnon Week 2020 - A Week of Firsts - Day Four: First time telling someone about each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The One With The Confessions

**July 1976**

Sirius leant against the wall of the Potters house, still pressing the tissue that Marlene had given him to the back of his head. As he watched the Knight Bus drive away, he touched his other hand to his lips. Marlene had kissed him…again. Well, they’d kissed several times last night, but that had been in the dark. She could just as easily have pretended that it had never happened. This new kiss had been different than those of the night before, soft and gentle, lasting no more than a fraction of a second. But she had done it in front of James. That had to mean _something._

“Marlene kissed you?” James said, it sounded like an accusation. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve run away from home with a gushing head wound and you’re asking about Marlene?” Sirius muttered, stepping past him into the house. Sirius wasn’t surprised; James loved Marlene, quite possibly, more than he loved anyone else in the world.

“Mum!” James shouted, grabbing hold of Sirius’s elbow as he swayed slightly on the spot, and led him into the kitchen. Mrs Potter came in through the patio doors and dropped the washing basket. 

“Oh my goodness! Sirius, what happened?” She disappeared from view as James helped him onto a stool at the kitchen island. He could hear her rooting around for something in the cupboards. 

“My mother.” Sirius muttered bitterly. “So I’ve left, for good. Could I stay here for a few days— ouch—” She started to dab something onto his cut. 

“I’m sorry, dear.” She said softly. Her hands were so gentle, why couldn’t he have a mother like Mrs Potter? 

“I won’t be any—ouch—trouble. You won’t even know that I’m here.” Sirius said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. 

“You can stay here as long as you need, it’s no trouble at all.” Mrs Potter said kindly. He felt something warm against the back of his head and reached up to check, the wound was healed. Mrs Potter kissed the top of his head and he swallowed, his throat feeling tight.

“Thank you.” He murmured, his eyes burning, he didn’t know what else to say.

“James, take him in to the living room. I’ll bring you a cup of tea.” 

Sirius let James help him to the sofa, he could feel the question vibrating off of him. “You and Marlene?” He asked, as soon as Sirius lay down. 

“I don’t know.” Sirius admitted. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. She’d kissed him…twice…more than twice. And he was in love with her, completely, head-over-heels-never-wanted-to-be-with-another-girl-again in love with her. But he was worried if he came out and said that, he might scare her off…it was too much, too soon.

“What do you mean, you don’t know? I swear, Padfoot, if you’re leading her on, or messing—” James snapped.

“I’m not.” Sirius said bluntly, cutting him off. He couldn’t blame James, he hardly had the best track record with girls…his ‘string of girlfriends’ as Marlene liked to put it.

“Don’t you dare hurt her, she’s been through enough.” James added. “You and me will be done, and I’ll definitely hit you.”

Sirius laughed. Not because he didn’t believe him…he doubted James had ever been more serious about anything in his life, but because it was just _so_ James. Marlene McKinnon’s greatest defender. “I would never.” He opened his eyes, James was still watching him.

“So what happened?” James asked. Sirius shrugged, he wasn’t sure he wanted to share it with anyone. But this was James.

“I brought her back to mine, and we were lying there in the dark, and she kissed me— I swear, I wasn’t going to try anything.” He added at the look on James’s face. “ _She_ kissed _me_. Then this morning she lied to my dear mother, told her she was Muggle-born…just to piss her off. Gaping head wound—” He gestured at his head. “—we pack up my stuff, and you know the rest.” 

“I saw this coming.” James said.

“How? You’re blind.” Sirius snorted and James threw a cushion at him. “Alright, enlighten me. When did you see this coming?”

“Second year. After that first Quidditch match. She snuggled right into that jumper you gave her when you weren’t looking…don’t ever tell her I told you that.” James added quickly. Sirius grinned. 

*

_James,  
Don’t be mad._

Marlene wrote, then screwed up the parchment and took a fresh piece. She didn’t care if James was mad — not really — it was just that Sirius was his best friend, he might take it as a betrayal. Second best friend… _she_ was his best friend. And anyway, how mad could he be? Sirius was a massive improvement on Craig Platt. 

_James,  
I don’t know what it means, or if it means anything at all…or if he even feels the same way—_

This was so much harder in a letter. In person she could just blurt out that she’d kissed Sirius Black.

“Marlene! Lily’s here!” Her dad called. Marlene put down her quill and hurried down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She could tell Lily, that would keep her going until she next saw James.

“Lily!” She said, pulling her into a hug. It was going to be so nice having her stay for the whole summer. It would be a little cramped towards the end when Jeremy got back and Nicole had to return to their room, but they’d make it work. She picked up one end of her trunk. “I’ll help you take this upstairs.” She said. Lily looked at her a little confused, but picked the other end up all the same. Together they heaved it up.

“I could have just sent it up there!” Gordon called.

“It’s fine, Dad!” Marlene shouted back. 

“What’s the rush?” Lily asked, as Marlene closed the bedroom door behind them, locking it so Nicole couldn’t just burst in; she was always afraid that she was missing out on something. 

“Okay, before you say something like ‘ _Marley_ ’ just remember that you suggested I do this…sort of.” Marlene sitting down on the bed. 

“What did you do?” Lily asked, sitting opposite on Nicole’s bed.

“I kissed Sirius.” Marlene said, unable to stop herself beaming as she spoke. _She’d kissed Sirius._

“ _Marley_.” Lily sighed, seemingly before she could stop herself. “Are you sure about this?” 

“You told me to ask out Sirius Black.” Marlene pointed out. Lily was not going to bring her down. “You actually _told_ me to.”

“Yeah, when you were with Craig, who turned out to be an even bigger monster than the first time you went out with him.” Lily muttered. “I’d have told you to ask out anyone to get you to break up with him. You asked Black out then?”

“Well, no.” Marlene admitted. “I sort of started a fight with his mother and he’s run away from home…it hardly felt like the best time, I don’t know…he’s got a lot on his mind.” 

“Well, he’s probably gone through about four different girls since then—”

“Lily!” Marlene snapped, and Lily did at least have the decency to look remorseful. “He’s not like that…well, okay, he’s a little bit like that…well a lot like that.” Marlene bit her lip. She wasn’t worried that if she went out with Sirius that he would cheat on her, not really, but they _weren’t_ together. The thought of him with other girls made her feel sick.

“No he’s not.” Lily conceded. “He likes you so much Marley…and I _suppose_ he’s not so bad. He certainly has his moments.” Marlene leaned forward and pressed her hand to Lily’s forehead, and Lily swatted it away.

“I was just checking you were feeling alright.” Marlene grinned.


End file.
